An often absolutely essential feature of various mixtures like mortars, binders, glues, cements, etc, used in the construction industry is their waterproof property or water tightness. If such a mixture does not provide the water tightness property in itself, sealing feature of a structure should be made by using various additional solutions. However, these solutions require much work, and are cost-intensive, and usually do not lead to the correct result due to construction or material defects.
For this, several attempts are known in the art to make those mixtures have themselves water tight properties.
Such a solution is disclosed by patent document HU 204076 which describes a water-resistant adhesive mixture, and wherein a Na-bentonite (montmorillonite) as moisture-sealing agent, an inorganic base and a hydroxycarboxylic acid are mixed into the binder.
Patent document CN1068803 discloses a water-resistant cement, wherein the water-tightness is intended to achieve by mixing bentonite, gypsum, coal ash and calcium lignin-sulfonate to cement clinker.
Common disadvantage of solutions applying bentonite is that moisture bound by added bentonite to achieve water tightness diffuses towards surfaces of a construed structure in dry weather conditions, where later causes wetting and damp.
Another solution is presented in patent JP 7907439 wherein a water tightness is achieved by adding organic polymers, namely methacrylate copolymers. This is really an excellent solution for achieving water-tightness, but it is extremely expensive.
Patent document HU 223 711 also proposes the use of organic materials, substantially oil and other organic acids together with indirect materials mixed to quicklime, such as ethyl and methyl alcohol and benzine, a ratio of the latter may reach 4% by volume, and therefore the production and use of this material is rather dangerous.
Patent document HU 207 694 discloses a method for producing a hydrophobic lime powder by emulsifying 1-5 parts by volume of a solvent such as denatured alcohol and 1-3 parts by volume of linseed oil, and then 1-6 parts by volume of emulsion is added to 10 parts by volume of lime and the resulting mixture was dried and pulverized. However, pulverized additive can be produced by this process exclusively if the finished mixture is dried and crushed into powder. Lime must be mechanically pulverized and ground beforehand or during the process, that is the production time of a batch of such additive thus produced is long with considerable costs incurred for drying and pulverizing operations.
According to a process described in the patent document HU 213 184 burnt lime, oil, alcohol and water are mixed together at the same time, in suitable proportions, and the mixture is ground. Since the unesterified oil is not soluble in alcoholic water, but forms a separate phase, this method is actually infeasible.
According to another process described in the patent application US 2007/0175366 3-8 wt % vegetable oil, a surfactant of 0.15 to 3.5 wt % and up to 100 wt % of powdered quicklime are mixed, wherein the surfactant is a cleansing agent obtained by alcoholic extraction, or e.g. a potash soap. The surfactant is emulsified in the oil, and then the emulsion is sprayed into the lime by constant stirring, then adding 40 to 80% of water to the mixture and allowed to dry at room temperature. As a result of the addition of much greater amount of water than would be required by the stoichiometric ratio drying takes a long time. Furthermore, the more water is added to the mixture, the particle size of the finished product will be larger, perhaps a portion of the excess water not to vaporize, which increases the specific weight of the product and requires a subsequent and costly drying.
The described additives also have the disadvantage that the their specific weight equal to or greater than 800 kg/m3, thus significantly contribute to the mass of the structures construed, as well as handling, transport and packaging of such additives is also very inconvenient.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a powdered additive material for structural and binder materials used in building industry, such as adhesives, mortars, plaster materials, cements, etc., which excludes the moisture from the structure rather than binding it, as well as cheap to produce, has a low specific weight, and its use is harmless both to the environment and the user A further object is that the additives of the present invention be chemically stable, and can be durably colored in itself.
Another object of the invention is to develop a method and apparatus by which the additive according to the invention can be produced simply and cheaply without a need of subsequent drying and pulverizing.